Recuerdame
by Lemon Poppy Seed
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a psychological problem client has spent the first 16 years of his life with repressed and forgotten memories. Things heat up as he meets Naruto, Neji, and Sakura. Straight and Yaoi. LEMON. Not done yet. still working on it
1. I am Sasuke

**Ohayo! Konnichiwa! Konbonwa!( i might have mispelled those..oops)**

**This story starts right as soon as Sasuke woke up in the hospital right after his clan was masacred. i hope you enjoy.**

What happened? Where am I? I don't understand why I am here? Mom? Dad? Nii-chan? Help me! Help meeee!!!!!!!!

--------

"Sasuke-kun, it's time for breakfast," came my nurse's sweet voice. Looking up at her, I smile kindly, curtsying my head and dropping my hands to my side.

"Good morning." getting up, I brush my long pale fingers across the back of my hair, running them swiftly through the long waterfall of raven hair. Never once since my first night in this institute has my hair been cut, so it flows across the ground behind me, always loose and free. Taking a step forward, my nurse looks over at me, brushing back one of her midnight blue hairs back behind her hair. She smiles back at me, smashing her eyes together to make a face that would once make me laugh. I'm 16 now, just a couple days away from my 17th birthday. That is when I am scheduled to be released...but from what? Reaching out towards the familiar eggs and toast that he had once a week, four times a month, 48 times a year, and 480 times for the entire time I have wasted my life here.

"So Sasuke-kun, today is...?" she began. Looking up I smiled and answered her question with my eyes. Saturday, the one day of the week I get to go out and venture Konoha, with two guards of course. However, lately I've been managing to escape and talk to the local people. There is always one that waits for me...Uzumaki Naruto. Other than that, I speak with Hyuuga Neji and some other teenagers that ALWAYS seem to be together. I think that means they like one another.

"Nurse?" I ask, staring down towards the ground. "What does it mean to be in love?"

The nurse looked up at Sasuke, shock in her eyes at the sudden question. However, the brown orbs lightened up and a wide smile crosses her face. "Love? It's the best. It is when a man and a woman are so close they can share everything, trust completely, and spend the rest of their lives with. Oh, it's just wonderful." with her dreamy eyes, she crossed her fingers and looked up towards the ceiling.

Sighing, I stare over at the closed, white door, my mind buzzing. That boy, he told me he loved me. He told me that I was beautiful. "Nurse?" I ask again. "Are women beautiful?"

Smirking slightly, she looked over at me. "Yes, women are beautiful."

"And women have long hair?"

"Yes, typically women have long hair."

So I must be a woman, because he said I was beautiful and I have long hair. And the nurse said love was between a boy and a girl. Nodding at her, she began to get up, moving to my closet to retrieve my coat. I would get to see that boy again today, the boy they called Uzumaki Naruto.

End of chapter I

**please review and put this story on alert because i guarantee it will get better. thankx**


	2. I am guillible

**Hello hello and welcome to chapter two of this awesome story that isn't gonna be awesome until you like read all of it **

**-All of the Naruto characters look at me strangely- **

**Me: what? **

**Them: … **

**Me: k, fine. They want to tell you all what their names mean. **

**Itachi: well, not all of us **

**-Glares him down- **

**Me: k! Let's start! **

**Naruto: my name means……erm…narcissism…. **

**Sakura: mine means cherry blossom: D **

**Sasuke: mine means….grant. As in I'll grant you your life if you back the hell away from me you perv! **

**Me: what? **

**Sasuke: stop trying to hook me up with those goons!!!!!!!! **

**Neji and Naruto: what!? **

**Me: stop! Continue with the names…! **

**Kakashi: scarecrow **

**Iruka: scare crow, eh? I'm a dolphin, kaka-chan **

**Kakashi: kaka what!?!?!?!?! **

**Iruka: I'm sorry….kaka-uke! **

**Kakashi: get back here! **

**Me: -sweatdrop- well, they're gone doing who knows what. Continue damnit1 I worked hard trying to find the meanings! I even jumped my Japanese friend to find out! XD **

**Ino: First! My name means first which means that I come before Forehead! **

**Sakura: yeah, when it comes to who's the ugliest pig! **

**Ino: arg! **

**Me: gawd, this is not working out! I'll just tell you what everybody's names mean. Shino means city. Chouji means clover. Shikamaru, as far as I could translate means Deer Circle, Orochimaru's name was the same…unable to completely translate. So it means neglect circle. **

**Orochimaru: oh come on. I can't be neglected. Sasuke-kun knows that. **

**Sasuke: -vein- I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL!?!?!?!?! **

**Me: oh! What!? Tell me what!? **

**Sasuke: nothing, stay out of this bitch! **

**Me: P-tear-…k, back –sniffle- to the names. Kabuto means helmet, skull or armor. Neji means screw…how ironic for this fanfic. Hinata means sunshine. Kebab means fang. Hokage means firelight. Itachi means… **

**Itachi: STOP! **

**Me: oh ho ho! Well then Itachi. Why don't you tell them?? **

**Itachi: no **

**Me: why not? I'll erase ur dick if you don't. **

**Itachi: fine, but know it's very vicious. Weasel. –Everybody laughs- no really! They bite hard! And their very deadly **

**Me: sure they are, Itachi-chan. **

**-Sets a weasel on my face- **

**Me: ah! Ah! Oh god! Ah! **

**Tsunade: only a true light (Hokage) can take over this job! Now back to business… the next name is… **

**Gaara: what about my name meaning???? **

**Tsunade: -sweatdrop- umm….you don't have one….haha **

**Gaara:……………….NOBODY LOVES ME1!!!!!!! DESERT COFFIN!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me: don't worry Gaara! Kankuro, Temari, Yondaime, and Tsunade don't have name meanings either. **

**Them: what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! –Creates angry mob- **

**Me: -sweatdrop- GO MY WEASEL ARMY!!!! **

**Itachi: I win! **

**Me: haha! Gomen. Let's get back to the fanfic. **

Chapter 2

stepping out into the sun, I cover my eyes and face the village that smiled back at me. the golden bricks and sand roads blend nicely into a hevenly and warm, welcoming color as I take a step forward. With my nurse by my side and an assigned ninja watching my every move, I smile back at the small town and begin to trudge into the unknown. As I walk along, I stroke my long hair nervously, searching for the cute blonde. all of it is tied tightly into a braid so that the hair barely skimmed the floor. finally, I saw him leaning against the ramen shop, scanning the crowds for something...perhaps my presence?

Turning back to the nurse, I smile and then give this 'hey, I know you' look to a person behind her. She turns to see who and I jet away, rushing into the closet shop and out of view. I can hear her curse from far behind me and follows my trailing footsteps. However, I am quickly blending in with the crowd...well sort of. I am the only member with such shade of hair. Pulling my kimono closer to my neck, I try to hide my sweeping hair. Looking back towards where the ramen shop was, I am disappointed to find that Naruto is no longer there. Cursing, I finally reach my earlier destination. How could he not be here now!? He was just here less than a minute ago.

Turning back towards the crown, I search for the tall blonde hair bobbing in and out of sight through the crowd. However, I only see my angry looking nurse coming towards me, huffing loudly and pushing anybody out of her way. "Sasuke!" she called out to be sure I didn't try to run again. Still searching, she continues to speak with me, however, my mind blocks her out. Eyes scanning the large moving crowd, I am quickly drawn to the sun colored top that steps into a building not to far from where I stand.

"Naruto-kun!" I yell after him, chasing the boy. My nurse yells after me again but I zone her out as I move swiftly away from the angry lady. It doesn't take too long to get away from her and after maybe fifteen more minutes of freedom, I turn back to see if there was anybody I knew. Nope, no sunflower colored hair, no pretty blue hair, just brown and black, the average color. Oh how I longed to be just like them, short, normal hair length and an average length. however, I am not like them, I realize as girl ninja makes her way past, talking to some strange looking boy in green ...suit...thingy...mcbobber... turning away, I know I can not be in one place for too long. My long legs twist around oncoming traffic and mobs of teenagers who are too ignorant to notice my existence. One of them, I brush against, barely avoiding a collision. However, the boy with a dog upon his head turns around angry cussing at me and telling me to watch where I am going.

Turning away from his mocking voice, I wish to escape his angry sounding voice. However, a strong arm grasps my shoulder, pulling me back roughly. I look angrily at whoever had tugged at me, only to find the boy with the whisker marks angrily staring at the dog boy, holding me in place. "Kiba!" he hisses angrily at the dog boy.

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba angrily. "Stay out of this!"

"Listen closely _Inu_!" he says using a threatening voice. "Stay away from Sasuke-chan!"

"Sasuke, eh?" Kiba asked pissed off. Slowly stepping towards me, I try to back away, but Naruto-kun still holds me tightly. Kiba gets barely inches away from the two of us, glaring me down, then glaring Naruto-kun down as well. "I've never seen you around here!" he says, sniffing the air, or maybe me...o.O'

"That's because most people don't like you and don't want to be around you, Baka!" hisses Naruto, stepping between the two of us. I find myself clinging onto his shirt and cowering behind the boy, feeling strong warmth.

"Stay out of this Kyuubi!" hisses Kiba, taking yet another step forward.

Naruto answers this with a small grunt, and suddenly, this strange flame like substance surrounds him. I can hear him whisper for me not to be afraid, but perhaps that is just my imagination. So I stand behind him still, unmoving and unafraid...mostly. "Kiba!" warned Naruto. "If you want Kyuubi, then go ahead and push it again." Silence... "Go ahead Dog Boy! Keep pushing it!"

There was awkward silence as people around us stopped and started. I hear a numerous amount of whispers, after all my ears are used to complete silence so even the smallest sound is picked up quickly. Kyuubi, they all say. Demon Child. Kid of Darkness. Dangerous. This is what they call Uzumaki Naruto. Looking up at the boy, I can see his eyes begin to turn vicious like that of a fox. As well, kitsune ears and a tail begin to swish dangerous. Am I afraid?

Stepping back, I watch the possible fight begin to swell. Also, their is some strange feeling deep within me, a new feelings, a feeling of wanting to run away. Am I scared? Naruto, noticing me backing away, looks over at me, his eyes full of sadness. The red flames began to burn down as his lips whisper, "Sasuke..." Stepping over towards me, he wraps his arms around me, and turns back towards the shaken up Kiba. "Go home, Dog and leave us be."

Kiba nods quickly, turning slowly and rushing off into the crowd. There was strange murmur and Naruto looked down, upset suddenly. "I'm sorry Sasuke." there was another few minutes of hugging and stuff Naruto stood up straight. "We need to get out of here before your crazy nurse finds us."

I nod quietly as we both leave towards Naruto's apartment

End of Chapter II

**Thank you for reading this far! And I know it is still boring, but I promise that the next one will be better. Cha! REVIEW MONKEYS! Um, I mean, please review: D until later, adios! **


	3. I am unprepared

**hola! it's like 2 a.m. and i am finally done witht his chapter, and like dead asleep! mwhahaha! so sorry if the chater is kinda bad. **

**Chapter III**

Stepping into the damp apartment, I am used to all of the random items upon the floor, including debris, small pieces of stone and broken flyers. Naruto holds my hand gently, pulling me through the building and back towards his room. Light beams shone through the cracks in the room, easily visible in the thick, dust filled air. All of the rooms have broken windows, and though they are cracked and dusty, it makes the room look beautiful, and antique. I have been here many times; however, I have never gotten over such beauty.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto, as he turned back towards me. "You're quiet...that means that you are thinking of something." I still did not answer him at all, breath taken by the warmth of the building and mind on those names. Demon. Monster. What did they all mean? Suddenly, Naruto is right beside me, pulling me into his chest and hugging me tightly. I cling to him, fingers twisting into his shirt. "A penny for your thoughts?"

I sigh, sitting down on the edge of the porch, staring out towards the setting sun. All of the colors create a spectrum of rainbow within the room. There is a long silence, just us two watching and waiting, dying with each breath. Finally, I speak. "It's just...back there...they all said things. Horrible things."

"Things like what? Monster? Demon? Child of Darkness?" asked Naruto, smiling at me.

I nod sadly. "Why? How can they be so cruel?"

"It's not cruelness," states Naruto, looking out towards the setting sun. "Its fear...fear of the unknown. They don't understand us creatures...us beasts."

"Creatures!?" I say appalled. "What does that mean!?"

"Hush," whispers Naruto, placing his two fingers against my parted lips.

_Softly tracing the innocent smile, warm fingers, massaging the lips, cheeks, eyes lids..._

"We are monsters, Sasuke-chan. It's undeniable because we can not change what we carry." whispers Naruto.

"We...carry?" I ask curiously, ignoring the strange feeling bubbling within me.

"I carry the nine tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi." says Naruto, pointing to the whisker shaped scars upon his cheeks. A Kyuubi? A demon? "And you carry the blood of the Uchiha clan."

"Uchiha," I repeat, recognizing that word.

_"The Uchiha Clan...Sasuke-chan, it's just too weak for me."_

_"Nii-chan..."_

_"That is why I did it, Sasuke."_

"Sasuke!?"

My head shoots up at Naruto's concerned glance. His eyes are deep and shaky as he scoots closer. "Do you know that you are an Uchiha?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," I whisper. Finally, I have the name of my clan and I can find them and...

"Bitch"

"_Nani_?" I ask, looking over at Naruto. He just glares at me with lust filled eyes.

"You've made me horny."

"I made you _what_!?" I ask, unsure of the meaning of the word. Naruto's hand angrily slams against the wall behind me and he leans in, pressing me against the cold bricks.

"Sasuke," he hisses darkly. "I love you." tracing my lips once again, he gets closer towards me. Kissing his own fingers, which are pressed against my own, I feel the warmth of his closeness and enjoy the touch. His hands drop to my waist and begin to caress the hip bones, His mouth presses firmly against mine, sucking on my bottom lip, biting, and nibbling. Eventually, I felt something warm and wet enter my mouth, pushing its way around.

Suddenly feeling afraid and as if I was going to throw up, I turn my head away. Naruto notices my discomfort and steps back. There is awkward silence.

"Sasuke?" he asks quietly. I look up at him and he doesn't stare back. "It must be warm, take off your kimono."

A sudden twang within me went off and I feel in danger. "What?" I ask, hoping that I had misheard him.

However, he repeated. "Take off your kimono."

"I don't want to," I reply.

"Please, take your kimono off"

I shake my head. "No."

There is more awkward silence as I listen to my heart in this situation. But then again, what if I am just over reacting? Finally, Naruto breaks eye contact completely.

"Okay, just do my one favor."

"What?" I ask him, feeling like I was safe from the confrontation. Pulling me closer toward him and away from any windows or doors, he took my hand in his.

"Please just, I need a quick rub..."

_Back rub. Yeah. I can do that._ I think to myself, knowing that I had escaped the attack.

Pulling my hand down, he began to push it between flesh and boxers. I immediately withdrew. However, his grip was too strong.

"What are you doing!?" he hisses at me.

Crying, I tell him," I don't want to do that!"

"Sasuke! Don't be stupid!" Naruto yelled.

"No! Stop! Leave me alone!" I yell, trying to pull away. However, the young ninja would not release me.

"Sasuke! What happened to our love!?"' this hit me right in the heart as I turned to face him, shutting my mouth. "You said you loved me, and I love you. So this is what lovers do."

"They do?" I ask sadly and half scared.

Naruto moved closer, pulling my hand back down once again. "Yes. And it feels s good."

Next thing I know, I am dipping my hand into pants, rubbing my hands around the long member which was slowly getting harder and starting to move on his own. This is what the boys have, these long connections which their bodies. However, I quickly remember that I have one as well. Does that make me a he she.

"Continue to do that...omg Sasuke, that feels so good." Naruto moaned for a while, whispered wonderful words for a while, and I continued to make him feel pleasure against my will. Heart beating heavy and scared almost to death, Naruto suddenly crawls over top of me, sitting on top of me, chakra flaming around him and holding down my arms whilst his other two hands are touching what I guess world make me a man as well. Feeling suffocated as if I couldn't breathe, he begins to scratch my extra piece. And I knew I was going to die.

Beginning to give up under the unbearable pressure, a voice echoes through the room. "Naruto cut it out." Then a ninja makes his way in.

**end of Chapter III**

**sadly enough, this is a true story, this chapter. i know a person who had trouble like this every week, and another person with this problem that is haunting them today. so interview for them...  
and also, interview for the story and my anti-drug. mwhaahaha**

**good night!!!!**


	4. I am a victim

**Hola! Bienvinidos a la capital cuatro(hello! Welcome to chapter four!) yep! This is a warning! This chapter gets violent and lemon rape. So if you can't deal with it, then just go ahead and skip to the next chapter where I will post a review of what happened in this chapter with not so much graphics and details. Thankyou and enjoy! **

**Chapter IV**

"Naruto! Cut it out!" came a familiar voice. Turning my head at an awkward angel, I find Neji-san watching with an angry gaze. Naruto looks up as well, still over top of me.

"Why should I, teme?" he asks, attitude littering his voice. "Sasuke and I are in love, and he is mine."

"Naruto, I am warning you now," warned Neji once again. Naruto did not listen, starting to lean down on me. I cry in pain as his body weight falls against my legs, almost crushing the malnourished bones. Leaning his head down, his lips were almost at my own, and I cringe, hot tears forming at me eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto screams as if being electrified. Falling to the side, his body begins to smoke, and I can see the small parchment paper place their by Neji. I pull away from the unconscious boy, afraid of what could happen next. Neji, sensing my fear pulls me into his arms, carrying me away from the scene.

"Sasuke," whispered Neji. "Why didn't you fight back?"

I was silent, still feeling a bruise down there, which was aching and pulsing at a harsh rate. The sun was completely below the horizon as I leaned against Neji, seeking comfort and companionship. Something I thought I had with Naruto. Or maybe that is what it is, pain. Maybe that is love; love is what I call pain...

"Sasuke?" questioned Neji, stopping now. I stop with him, and stare into his eyes. "What is wrong?" he asks me.

I just shake my head, trying to rid the images, the feels, the pain I had recently encountered. Stepping forward, Neji spoke to me with a kind voice. "Come on Sasuke. Let's go get some ice-cream." Then, he leads me to his apartment.

Unlike Naruto's, his is clean and well furnished. There are couches, several rooms, and a large TV. There is even a large window leading out to a balcony. Only two floors up, the view is descent, and facing the side of the apartment that stares at the town. The place smells like spices, rich and tempting. As well, the temperature is descent, not too hot like Naruto's house during the summer, and not too cold like the psychiatric center. I remain standing though, unused to such a nice and soft environment.

"What flavor would you like?" asked Neji from the kitchen. I shrug my shoulders, not caring which flavor. After all, I've never had ice-cream before. Neji comes out with plain chocolate flavor in one hand, and vanilla in the other. He forces me to chose, and I chose the chocolate, although I'm not a big fan of sweet stuff. Greedily licking away at the ice-cream covered spoon, I can feel my Ninja's eyes on me. I wonder if he wanted the chocolate, or if is that he is watching my every move.

It is completely silent as we eat away at the remaining ice-cream within our bowels, I, staring at nothing except my twiddling thumbs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Neji stands, taking my empty bowl and his own, and walking into the kitchen. I stare around the apartment again, surprised at the size. I have never seen anything so beautiful or as large in my life. Standing up, I begin to search around, finding a hallway with three doors coming from it. A bathroom, a guest room, and a master bedroom. Stepping into the master bedroom, I am dumbfounded by everything with in it. A large circle shaped bed, a high maple tree dresser with a matching stand for the plasma screen TV. On the walls are a bunch of scrolls, each with a word written upon them in Kanji.

Strength

Dominance

Without hesitation

So many more, all of them speaking out towards me. Especially the one right above his bed. 'Power'. However, I am not attracted to this for long as I make my way over to the window, staring down at all of the people hustling across the streets and in and out of shops, children or bags in hand. Each person has a smile upon their face, waving and stopping to chat with others that passed by who they just happen to know. I never knew anybody in this village.

However, just as they all just act so normal, so kind, they are cruel towards others for no reasons at all. _I carry Uchiha blood_. Uchiha blood...the words ringing through my head. What does that make me? Does that make me a monster like Naruto? Or does that make me a victim? What if monsters were just victims? Victims with no friends or family to turn to. Just like I have no friends...no family.

However, my eyes quickly scan the crowd for any signs of the so called Uchiha Clan. Perhaps they would have their name written upon their robes. _Oh yeah Sasuke! And maybe someday pigs will fly_. However, some how desperately, I continue to stare downwards, hoping to god that when I saw them they would stand out and I'd be able to catch up to them.

But why would they abandon me? Do they not want me back? Or is it that they were in danger? Or just careless with their teenage years? All of these questions ran through my head as I hear the door open. Neji walks in, shutting the door behind him.

I create a fake smile, looking from him back outside. "Look Neji-san! Aren't the lights beautiful?" I ask, referring to the candle lights in each window of the town. Neji came up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist and to my stomach, pressing his body up against my own.

"Yes, Sasuke. They are beautiful. But then again, so are you."

I feel my skin go cold as I turn around, facing the new Neji. "Neji, what are you-"

"Don't speak." he whispers, shoving me against the wall and holding me there. "I saved you from that Kyuubi. I expect you to return the favor!"

"Neji! Stop!" I whisper as he moves his mouth to my ear, licking the lobe with such softness. Then he begins to nibble at the ends and his leg pushes between my own. Both hands greedily touch my shoulders, holding me in place. "Neji!" I call again, starting to feel my mind cloud up from this strange and scary sense.

"I told you to shut up!" hissed Neji. Suddenly, I am tossed backwards as I land on the bed. Neji walks over, a dark look upon his face. His left had reaches out, suddenly grabbing my member, and beginning to massage it with such force.

_Such harsh attacks, all scratching and piercing the hard flesh, yet somehow soothing and calming._

"Neji," I whisper. He took this to his advantage as he dropped his mouth down to mine, his thin and warm lips gliding smoothly against my own. I struggle under his grasp, however, he only tightens and brings his entire body against mine, sitting on me just as Naruto had been earlier today. Both hands began to rip at my kimono, tearing it apart and revealing my bare chest. Rushing down, Neji began to nibble and suck at my nipples, causing a tingling feeling to run from my tows up my spine. My back arches upward and I thrust, in a way. Neji is happy to see this sudden move as he lowers on of his hands to my back, keeping it from falling back down towards the bed. One of his legs crept in between mine, and pressed up against me whilst his mouth continued to caress my chest, now biting at anything he could find: nipples, rib cage, collar bone. Each hurt as I let out little yelps that he only regarded as pleasure.

_Hands massaging the popping nipples, his warm mouth hovers over them, licking, caressing. Claming all that is his._

"Sasuke" he whispered deep into my ear and leaning down. At the sound of my name, my face heats up and I am flushed. The feeling continues as I feel my boxers fall down to my feet. Wincing slightly, Neji makes his way down towards my pounding member. I can hear his licking his lips and feel the warm tongue slide gently against my dick. Over and over, I gasp for air, back arching more than I could handle. I felt as if I was about to snap. Suddenly, I feel his entire mouth cover the tip, sucking, nibbling, creating new feeling, feelings so dark and scary; I could feel tears burning my eyes. I try to sit up, but he replies by biting down harshly, more pain than I ever had felt before. Crying out, I pull back, but his nails tear into my skin, pulling my back down to where he could reach me.

_In and out I felt myself go within him, and then it was his turn as the giant cylinder was forced into my own mouth as I was whipped until I began to bite and suck, suffocating on the oversized member._

"Neji! Stop!" I cry, trying to get away from him. After getting tired of me trying so hard to escape, Neji finally crawling onto my retreating back, grabbing my hips, and pressing his dick against me. I look back at him in fear of what he was planning, still trying to get away.

_"Nii-chan! please! don't do this!"_

slowly, I felt one of his fingers push against my opening, and making their way up the tight, enclosed area. Then, a second one enters, followed by a third. Each finger glides smoothly in and out, causing me to grunt and groan with each movement. Taking his hand back, he returned it with a strawberry scented liquid covering it. Then, rubbing it against his own dick with it, I watch as it springs upwards. Then, he begins to use his fingers once again, leaving behind the smooth, yet burning fluid. I cry slightly at the harsh touch, and am relieved as he pulls out.

_All the immense pain as amazingly, four fingers enter, gliding and finding a particular spot. Such a glorious and wonderful spot. A spot of great feeling..._

"Sasuke, if you keep trying to get away, this will only be more painful." he told me. I didn't believe him, after all, I trusted him, and now he is hurting me. SO I try to escape once again, except before I could, his nails grab my thighs, pulling me back into him. Then, they glide up to my chest, keeping my body straight. Suddenly, I feel a pain so immenseness as his length is shoved within me. Crying out, hot tears stain my face and I shake my head. He glides out of me, and I wonder through all of the pain, was that it? However, the pain continues as he thrusts into me again, this time at a better, yet still painful angle. This occurred numerous times and I cried each time, feeling hot white fluid splash against my abs and enter within me.

_The liquid was hot, burning my flesh and eyes. All of that breathe threatening to suffocate you from the inside is all let out in a long and loud yelp and tears stream and moans cry throughout the house in a Painful and harmful manner. And suddenly, it seems as if I can not get that breathe back again, it's all gone, afraid to return to the body that is choking on tears, clear hot liquid rushing down your face, burning and aching. And in my nose and eyes where the pain is intense and unbearable and it just never seems like it will end. And the breathes, what little of them there are come in jagged, quick, and heavy gasps, in and out and in and I wonder which will fail me and leave me to suffocate and die. _

"Say my name." ordered Neji roughly as he pushed into me once again, now keeping me on all fours.

I respond quickly, hoping that he doesn't hurt me again. "Neji." With this, he thrust in hard, ordering me to say it again. "Neji!" I scream at him, still consume in pain. Once again, he ordered my to say it again, claws scratching against my stomach, tearing the flesh, and dick shoving in and out of me. One shot let out more hot white fluid along with the most painful one I ever felt. "NEJI!!!" I cry out, hot tears burning my face and throat aching and searing. Another shove, and another, each one I cry out in pain, each one, I felt death coming closer, ready to take me to be his.

_"Itachi...Itachi!...ITACHI!!!!"_

Finally, he stopped, pushing me onto my back to marinate in the cum and blood covered bed. his mouth revisits my member, licking the slit, tickling the spot and teasing the rest of my body. "Cum for me." he orders. What?! He quickly understands that I do not understand the meaning of the word, and he demonstrates but starting to massage my extra piece. My back arches again as he goes faster and faster, so fast and suddenly...

_"Sasuke, cum for me..."_

_"Nii-chan. I don't want to."_

_"That doesn't matter! I order you to!"_

_"NII-CHAN!!!"_

White fluid jets from my opening, landing on his chest and in his long brown hair. He smirks, satisfied with the outcome. First, his fingers made their way down as his face continued to stare into my black eyes. Two fingers gently weaved around, collecting the white pollen. Then, suddenly, his fingers are in my mouth, causing me to choke down the taste as his digits rush across my tongue and scrape against my teeth. Then leaning down, he begins to lick away the seed from my body, being sure not to miss a single spot. I am afraid to move. I know I can. I know I can escape. However, just the idea of him going rough on me scared me enough not to move. Finally, he made his way back up towards my mouth, viciously pressing his lips against my own and forcing me to taste the white fluid littering his face. Finally, after he was satisfied by the kiss, he laid down beside me.

_"Good night, Sasuke."_

Still crying I lay awake, afraid and watching him fall to sleep. Body aching and burning, untrusting and damaged. My mind restless and stirring and all I could think about was the fear. The fear of me ever going outside of the psychiatric hospital ever again. What if there were others like Neji and Naruto, who want to hurt me. My heart beats heavily and I begin to sob. And what about that other boy, the boy I can remember so clearly. Long black hair, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. My brother, Uchiha Itachi...he hurt me too... I never want to feel the pain again.

Crawling out of the bed whilst trying not to arouse Neji, my body stings from the encounter. I decide on some fresh air, so I leave the bedroom as quietly as possible. Heading towards the glass door, I step outside, watching the moon rise high into the sky and leaning against the rail.

"You're lucky." I tell them moon, observing the face that watched me back. "you always live to see another day and nobody can harm you." there is no response to my words and I realize this is the first time I have ever seen the moon in real life, usually being back in the hospital way before the sun begins to set. I smile at the moon weakly, looking down below at where the moon casts its shadow upon the ground. "Good night moon. Sweet dreams." I whisper to it. Then, I lean over the rail and let my body fall.

**End of chapter IV**

**Yatta! Even though I was incredibly like against lemon for a while, I was able to write it! Hurray! And this chapter only took me like 2 friggen whole hours, so please review!!! **

Uchiha Sasuke, a psychological problem client has spent the first 16 years of his life with repressed and forgotten memories. Now he has to deal with all of these new problems. LEMON YAOI HARDCORE


	5. What is this? An author´s note?

Hello people. I am really sorry that i haven´t been updating lately. So many things going on and school is coming up soon. Big Senior Year, ya know?

Well, i do have more chapters coming and all of the upcoming chapters are like sasusaku, just like the shiny summary promised. Yeah, just wanted to clarify that Sasuke is not dead. So please don´t cry or I will cry. -starts crying- ACK! OH NO! lol

Well yep, this is just my little hello thing. Right now i am planning on at least 3 or 4 more chapters but who knows. Please keep reviewing for you are my inspiration. Thankyou thankyou thankyou.

Also i don´t remember if i mentioned this earlier but the story title is Recuerdame, which means Remember me. yosh! -Rock Lee style-

SOOO i hope that you and your precious youth will be there for the rest of the story! bbaaiiibbaaaiii -waves-


End file.
